


Non è decisamente da me

by GioTanner



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: 20 years old!Fabrizio, 37 years old!Ermal, Ermal Meta è il cantante famoso che sta in tour, Explicit Sexual Content, Fabrizio è un aiuto- fonico, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Sex, Smut, metamoro au, questo one shot è una cazzatina io avverto che non si sa mai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GioTanner/pseuds/GioTanner
Summary: «Certo.» Aveva risposto l'altro, un po' di strafottenza nel tono solo per non risultare completamente imbarazzato dalla richiesta.Ermal ridacchiò per quella sua ingenuità, per quel suo spirito di prostrazione che lui non poteva più permettersi. Non pensò neppure a levarsi completamente i pantaloni, si girò solamente sul quel divano in pelle morbido e bianco che era riservato al suo camerino e si mise a gattoni, affondando nei cuscini verdi.//Agosto 2018. Ermal Meta è uno dei cantanti più in voga del momento, ma anche uno dei più discussi: polemiche su Twitter, polemiche perché non si ferma sempre dopo i concerti, polemiche perché risulta arrogante o perché semplicemente è sulla bocca di tutti; da fuori tutto sembra scivolargli addosso, ma ha anche lui i suoi metodi per sfogarsi ora che può permetterselo.





	Non è decisamente da me

**Author's Note:**

> Questo AU è tutto partito da questa foto qui: [Ermal](https://scontent-mxp1-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/39799521_398010934067567_2261119828293058560_n.jpg?_nc_cat=0&oh=8612e7d5b97ea977938a57395be38bbf&oe=5C3849F8) E magari poi se vi piace qualcosa di S E R I O la scrivo davvero su questa MetaMoro AU, con Fabrizio che è molto più giovane ed Ermal che ha i suoi trentasette anni nel 2018 ed è un cantante affermato quale è nella realtà. (In questa piccola storia Fabrizio è un aiuto-fonico solo perché una PWP con lui fan mi sembrava leggermente ridicola: Ermal che si scopa il fan dopo il concerto manco fosse Axl Rose NOPE.)  
> SE volete contattarmi per favore scrivetemi (anche in ANON): [giotanner.tumblr.com](http://giotanner.tumblr.com)

Non era decisamente da lui, si disse. La giacca metallica completamente piena di lustrini sgualcita e intrisa di sudore, la maglia bianca sotto stropicciata e leggermente tirata su, le gambe tese, divaricate e i jeans cerati abbassati a toccare le ginocchia.

«Co-continua... così... così ecco, così.» E senza troppa coerenza spingeva la testa del ragazzo che gli era in mezzo alle cosce verso di sé, in una sincronia tutta loro, storditi e febbricitanti. Il ragazzo fece il massimo che poteva per lappare e prendere tutta la lunghezza del suo pene, senza che la gola gli si irritasse o lo tradisse, con le mani gli toccava i testicoli e scorreva le belle labbra carnose su e giù, sinistra e destra, schioccando rumori osceni e pieni di saliva. Sentiva il glande dell'altro infierire sul suo palato, ma continuò a succhiare, a succhiare, a succhiare e con la testa ad assecondare il movimento del cantante sopra di lui per cercare il modo giusto di respirare. Era un uomo esigente e lo stordiva con la sua voglia, Fabrizio si ritrovò con le guance rosse e la fronte sudata, senza poter riprendere fiato.

«Voglio che ingoi.» Uscì come un obbligo, ma Ermal lo aveva pensato come una supplica, una preghiera mancata. Fare sesso era grandioso, non farlo era come avere una macchina ferma, ingolfata. Fabrizio non riuscì ad annuire, ma Ermal gli lasciò libera scelta quando smise di spingerlo e affondare le mani nei suoi capelli neri, cosicché l'altro potesse togliersi proprio mentre lui veniva.

Fabrizio rimase lì invece, a soddisfare il membro eccitato del cantante e assaggiandolo e succhiandolo ancora per poco prima di sentire in bocca il caldo sapore del liquido seminale. Provò pieno disgusto: il sapore era salato e viscoso, bianco e trasparente, ma lo leccò tutto perché non voleva essere da meno, succhiò avidamente ogni goccia sul pene di Ermal, con i gomiti si appoggiò meglio sulle ginocchia dell'altro e gli fece tintinnare la cintura nera che pendeva dai pantaloni aperti. Una volta finito si alzò in piedi, barcollando leggermente e leccò le sue stesse labbra per far finire il sapore che gli raschiava la gola e che gli rimaneva ancora sulla punta della lingua. Lo guardò e con gli occhi era come se gli chiedesse: «Come sono andato? Ho fatto quello che volevi?»

Ermal rimase ad osservarlo per un po', il ragazzo che gli era di fronte non poteva avere più di vent'anni: gli occhi nocciola, i capelli corti e neri smossi dal cappello che portava e dalle mani che gli aveva messo addosso, leggere lentiggini sul volto, lo sguardo brusco, ma attraente e il cipiglio di chi non si arrende. Quando invece arrendevole lo era stato eccome. Si era fatto toccare il sedere più volte, si era fatto mettere le mani addosso e si era messo fra le sue gambe di sua spontanea volontà, assoggettato alla sua figura.

«Fabrizio... Fabrizio che ne dici se mi scopi?»

«Certo.» Aveva risposto l'altro, un po' di strafottenza nel tono solo per non risultare completamente imbarazzato dalla richiesta.

Ermal ridacchiò per quella sua ingenuità, per quel suo spirito di prostrazione che lui non poteva più permettersi. Non pensò neppure a levarsi completamente i pantaloni, si girò solamente sul quel divano in pelle morbido e bianco che era riservato al suo camerino e si mise a gattoni, affondando nei cuscini verdi.

«Non dovresti... prenne... prenne non 'o so, qualcosa?» Provò Fabrizio calandosi anche lui i jeans strappati e mostrando ad Ermal come non avesse biancheria al di sotto.

«No, mi piace quando il sesso non è una caramella.»

«Come vuoi.»

«I preservativi per te invece stanno dentro la tracolla, lì, proprio lì, esatto.» Indicò impaziente la borsa appesa all'appendiabito sulla sua destra e Fabrizio incurante delle sue nudità recepì il messaggio e prese il profilattico. Ermal si sentì costretto a girarsi: il sedere di quel ragazzino era alto e slanciato, le gambe forse troppo magre, ma era ben messo. Gli sarebbe piaciuto. Avrebbe goduto. Si sarebbe sfogato.

«Non voglio che mi prepari, intesi? Come prima, vai al dunque. Anche se non entri subito, voglio che sia così.» Scandì bene le parole, gli premette una mano sul pene. Fabrizio assottigliò lo sguardo, annuì grattandosi un orecchio mentre lo vide rimettersi a carponi; si posizionò con le ginocchia sul divano, dietro di Ermal e bagnò almeno con la sua stessa saliva il suo membro.

Dovette spingere parecchie volte per entrare completamente nell'apertura del sedere dell'altro, spinse con così vigore da gonfiarsi le guance e tingersi di rosso, uno sforzo per superare l'attrito che facevano le pareti interne all'intrusione del corpo caldo ed eccitato di Fabrizio.

«Grazie- grazie... grazie- forte, così, muoviti.»

Provò a muoversi, ma i sussurri rochi di dolore che Ermal emise lo fecero gelare, quell'uomo era troppo esigente, troppo... orgoglioso. Fargli del male non era nei patti, era uno degli aiutanti del fonico, non un esperto in pratiche sessuali. Ma Ermal aveva avuto una predilezione per lui sin dall'inizio ed era stato chiaro nel mostrargliela: lo chiamava per provare il suono e l'acustica del luogo, urlacchiava il suo nome davanti agli altri membri della band solo per sollecitarlo a prendere le casse e spostarle più in là, gli chiedeva di portare il caffè nel suo camerino, gli ordinava con un pizzico di gentilezza e due cucchiai di strafottenza di sistemare personalmente la sua chitarra. Se le prime volte era ad un passo così dal mandarlo al diavolo, dopo nemmeno un paio di tappe Fabrizio gli si era addomesticato. Il carisma di quell'uomo era invidiabile.

Era solo una questione di tempo che quell'approccio un po' autoritario, arrogante, ma con una tonalità interessata, ironica e mai astiosa, con un occhio di riguardo e tante pacche sul sedere portasse a ciò che era accaduto quella sera dopo uno dei tanti concerti di Agosto. Ermal sudato e senza voce, contrito dai commenti che aveva sentito da alcuni fan non appena aveva abbandonato il palco si era accasciato sulla poltrona in pelle bianca aspettando che anche i tecnici smontassero da lavoro. Fu facile convincere Fabrizio, vedeva nei suoi occhi solo il desiderio di compiacerlo e di allentargli i pensieri sgradevoli, di prenderlo sotto la sua ala perché in quel momento gli faceva tanta tenerezza.

Poi la tenerezza era crollata non appena Ermal gli aveva chiesto un pompino, ma Fabrizio non si era lamentato. Non di certo.

«Tutto bene 'n paradiso?»

«Ah! A meraviglia!- Ridacchiò fra un ansito e l'altro. -Muoviti, voglio sentirti.»

Fu un muovere faticoso agli inizi. La carne era ancora secca e Fabrizio impazziva nel sentirlo così stretto, così delicato, un uomo di trentasette anni che si ammorbidiva sotto le sue dita e si lasciava oscillare avanti e indietro col corpo mentre cercava di dare un ritmo a tutto quell'accozzaglia di spinte nevrotiche. I tacchetti delle scarpe di Ermal toccavano appena le cosce di Fabrizio, dandogli ogni tanto qualche brivido di freddo sulla pelle nuda e accaldata.

Fu un susseguirsi di tensione e ansiti, finché Ermal si spinse indietro e mosse lui stesso il sedere avanti e indietro, inarcando la schiena e permettendo ai riccioli sul suo collo di scivolargli dalle spalle e rimanere a ciondolare. Fabrizio non dovette stupirsi poi di molto, lo adorava per questo. Questo suo prendere in mano le cose pure in situazioni sfavorevoli e sbrigliare la situazione o alimentarla. Come stava alimentando ora quel ritmo a tal punto che Fabrizio dovette stringergli più forte le mani sulla giacca colma di brillantini lì ad altezza fianchi e andargli incontro in un rumore più ruvido, di pelle che si scontrava, il sedere in bella vista che si alzava e si riabbassava, un rossore diffuso sui glutei, sulle ginocchia, sulle mani pressate fra i cuscini e le cuciture del divano. Gli occhi di uno strizzati in un'agonia voluta, gli occhi dell'altro affaccendati nel compito di non perdere il ritmo datogli, di non rivelarsi troppo poco per lui e continuare a spingere e a spingere e a spingere.

  


«Ti va una sigaretta?»

Fabrizio fece un cenno col capo e puntò lo sguardo sulla figura del cantante che stava cercando di rivestirsi. Due furono le cose che gli saltarono all'occhio: il passo leggermente pesante e la ritrosia a volersi sedere sul divano. Ermal ridacchiò un'altra volta capendo di essere osservato e gli passò la cartina: «Di solito non faccio queste cose, non è decisamente da me.»

  


**Author's Note:**

> Per favore il feedback è sempre super importante per me, quindi vi prego SE volete e vi è piaciuta 'sta cosettina lasciatemi un commento ♥  
> Grazie!


End file.
